The Mane Attraction/Gallery
Organizing the Helping Hooves Music Festival / The most amazing news ever A big green fake apple pulled by a rope S5E24.png Applejack instructing other ponies S5E24.png Rainbow Dash putting up decorations S5E24.png Applejack and Rainbow smile at each other S5E24.png Fluttershy and Rarity putting up decorations S5E24.png Rarity and Fluttershy showing Applejack their contribution S5E24.png Applejack checking clipboard S5E24.png Applejack nods her head S5E24.png Applejack sees Amethyst Star walking away with clipboard S5E24.png Twilight "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" S5E24.png Applejack "doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo!" S5E24.png Twilight "thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert" S5E24.png Twilight levitating a long list S5E24.png Pinkie startles Twilight S5E24.png Pinkie startles Applejack S5E24.png Rainbow Dash startled by Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie pulls Rainbow Dash closer S5E24.png Pinkie startles Rarity S5E24.png Pinkie startles Fluttershy S5E24.png Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png Pinkie in the mirror S5E24.png Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie "Oh wait, that's me" S5E24.png Pinkie calling for everypony's attention S5E24.png Twilight "What is it, Pinkie?" S5E24.png Pinkie "I have..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...the most amazing news ever!" S5E24.png Pinkie "It is totally gonna freak your..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...frizz!" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie with one of her eyebrows up S5E24.png Rainbow "spill it, Pinkie!" S5E24.png Pinkie "It wasn't easy" S5E24.png Pinkie "In fact, it was terribly difficult" S5E24.png Pinkie "But I have managed to book" S5E24.png Pinkie '"the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria" S5E24.png Pinkie "of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" S5E24.png Applejack "Sapphire Shores?!" S5E24.png Pinkie "Sapphire Shores?" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "Please!" S5E24.png Pinkie says that Sapphire Shores is the second biggest pop star in all of Equestria S5E24.png Pinkie "I have booked..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...the one..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...the only..." S5E24.png Pinkie says Countess Coloratura's name out loud in excitement S5E24.png Main cast amazed S5E24.png Applejack asks who Countess Coloratura is S5E24.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png Pinkie with her mane up in shock S5E24.png Applejack doesn't know Coloratura (Or does she?) Pinkie holds her mane; Applejack walks towards her S5E24.png Pinkie brings her hair down S5E24.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Countess Coloratura; Pinkie about to bring her tail down S5E24.png Pinkie "I just told you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria!" S5E24.png Pinkie's second "how"; Pinkie puts her hooves on Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie's third "how" to Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie's fourth "how"; Pinkie puts Applejack down S5E24.png Pinkie's last "how"; Pinkie stands on Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie "...have you not heard of her?!" S5E24.png Applejack "I don't know" S5E24.png Applejack pushes Pinkie away S5E24.png Applejack says she has heard of a Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack laughs and snorts S5E24.png AJ "Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing..." S5E24.png AJ "...if that Coloratura..." S5E24.png AJ "...and this Coloratura..." S5E24.png AJ "...were the same Coloratura?"; Pinkie with serious face S5E24.png Pinkie "Do you mean to tell me that you actually..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...know Princess Coloratura?" S5E24.png AJ "I don't think it's the same pony" S5E24.png AJ "since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess" S5E24.png Pinkie asks Applejack if she knows Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack "Sure do" S5E24.png Applejack describing Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack describes Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie "You mean..." S5E24.png Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png A picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack "Well, fancy that!" S5E24.png Applejack points at the picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie angry and puts her face close to Applejack's face S5E24.png Pinkie elongates her neck at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack shakes her head S5E24.png Pinkie "A whole lot of hoops!" S5E24.png Pinkie "That pony is very demanding!" S5E24.png Applejack "Nah" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "Yah!" S5E24.png Rarity "I completely understand" S5E24.png Rarity "We..." S5E24.png Rarity putting emphasis on the word "artistes" S5E24.png Rarity "...require certain necessities..." S5E24.png Rarity "...in order to do our best work" S5E24.png AJ "This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin'" S5E24.png AJ "'cause Rara was just as down home as me!" S5E24.png Other ponies surprised at Applejack referring to Coloratura as Rara S5E24.png AJ "that big name was too fancy for her" S5E24.png Applejack "so I shortened Coloratura" S5E24.png Applejack "...to Rara!" S5E24.png Applejack and her filly friend Rara / Equestria, the Land I Love Camp Friendship S5E24.png Applejack and Rara playing Tug O War S5E24.png Applejack and Rara slip into mud S5E24.png Applejack and Rara all muddy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara look at each other S5E24.png Applejack and Rara having a laugh together S5E24.png Applejack and Rara jumping into the lake S5E24.png Applejack and Rara splashing each other S5E24.png Camp Friendship Talent Show Theater S5E24.png Rara is Nervous S5E24.png Applejack encouraging Rara S5E24.png Rara starts singing S5E24.png Rara Singing S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria, the Land I Love, a Land of Harmony" S5E24.png Fellow Campers Captivated by Rara's singing S5E24.png Rara Singing "Our Flag Does Wave, From High Above, for Ponykind to See" S5E24.png Rara's cutie mark starts to glow S5E24.png Applejack amazed at Rara's glowing cutie mark S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria, a Land of Friends…" S5E24.png Rara Singing "…Where Ponykind Do Roam" S5E24.png Rara Singing "They Say True Friendship Never Ends" S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria My Home" S5E24.png Applejack Plays the Triangle S5E24.png Everypony Commenting on Rara's Singing S5E24.png Applejack and Rara happy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara hugging S5E24.png The Countess Coloratura cometh The controlling manager, Svengallop Countess Coloratura's performance / The Spectacle Countess Coloratura's technopop performance S5E24.png Fears about Svengallop's management Meet and greet with the schoolponies Svengallop's very demanding Talking with Coloratura about Svengallop Exposing Svengallop Backstage / The real perk of friendship The real Coloratura / The Magic Inside Coloratura crying in happiness while performing her song S5E24.png Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) Applejack on stage with Coloratura and the CMC S5E24.png